


Le projet téméraire de Reagan : la Guerre des étoiles !

by Likia



Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1983, Brewer's Prompt: Star Wars and the Strategic Defense Initiative, Cold War, Gen, History, M/M, Military History, Nuclear War, Other, The Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable Writing Challenge, crowley is an anxious demon, modern history, mutually assured destruction, political history, the 1980s
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Crowley trouvait les armes nucléaires très intéressantes. Enfin, si par intéressantes on voulait plutôt dire extrêmement angoissantes.Nous sommes en 1983. En plein milieu de la Guerre Froide. Crowley regarde les informations à la télé.Prompt : Star Wars / La Guerre des étoiles
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Le projet téméraire de Reagan : la Guerre des étoiles !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reagan's Reckless Star Wars Scheme!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512702) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [Reagan's Reckless Star Wars Scheme!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23512702) par WolfieJimi.
> 
>  _Stars Wars / La Guerre des étoiles_  
>  L’Initiative de Défense Stratégique (IDS) des États-Unis, conçue par le Président Reagan en 1983 afin de défendre les États-Unis d’une potentielle attaque par les Missiles Balistiques Intercontinentaux Soviétiques. Comme une partie du système proposé par le président se serait trouvée dans l’espace, l’IDS a été surnommée « Star Wars » en référence aux armes spatiales du film de science-fiction Star Wars (1977).  
> – Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable

Crowley était assis sur le bord de son canapé de luxe en faux cuir blanc. Il était penché en avant avec les coudes posés sur les genoux et le menton posé dans la paume d’une main, tout en mordillant distraitement l’ongle du pouce de l’autre main. Son corps entier était parcouru de vibrations envoyées par le battement continu de sa jambe.

Il regardait les informations à la télé. 

Crowley savait qu’il ne devrait pas regarder les informations. Aziraphale lui avait dit de ne pas regarder les informations. Les regarder ne faisait que le contrarier. L’angoisser. Lui rappeler toutes les choses qu’il avait essayé d’oublier quand il avait passé des semaines imbibé d’alcool durant l’Inquisition Espagnole. 

Néanmoins, Crowley _regardait les informations._

Sa télévision à Londres captait les chaînes du monde entier, car il supposait que c’était ainsi que la télévision fonctionnait. Il regardait actuellement une émission des États-Unis. De Washington D.C., plus précisément. Et encore plus précisément, du bureau du président Reagan. Il donnait apparemment un discours sur « _la Défense et la Sécurité Nationale_ ». 

Nous étions en 1983. 

Ce qui signifiait que ce discours était _en réalité_ sur la guerre nucléaire, et la Russie, et la possibilité d’une apocalypse entièrement orchestrée par les humains.

Crowley trouvait les armes nucléaires très intéressantes, enfin, si par _intéressantes_ on voulait plutôt dire _extrêmement angoissantes_.

Ce genre de choses inquiétait Crowley.

Beaucoup de choses inquiétaient Crowley, à vrai dire.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la dissuasion nucléaire. Du paradoxe de stabilité/instabilité. De _l’Équilibre de la Terreur_. Mais il savait ce qu’il _ressentait_ , et ce n’était pas génial. En fait, il se sentait carrément _malade_. Mais penser et ressentir sont deux choses différentes, et il n’avait pas assez d’informations pour savoir exactement ce qu’il _pensait_ de tout ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas avoir plus d’informations. Plus il en savait, plus il se sentait mal. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il avait toujours eu ce problème.

C’est pour ça qu’il regardait les infos à la télé.

Pour autant que Crowley puisse en juger, Reagan avait l’air de parler de la construction d’un genre de pistolet laser dans l’espace, ce qui était… surprenant, et avait un côté science-fiction attrayant. Un satellite (satellite ? Fusée ? Station spatiale ? Crowley n’avait pas saisi les détails) qui pourrait détruire les missiles balistiques dès qu’ils seraient tirés. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le lendemain les journaux déclarèrent le plan de Reagan « téméraire » et le nommèrent « _la Guerre des étoiles »._

Crowley trouvait que c’était une idée intéressante. Il n’aurait su dire si elle était réalisable d’une quelconque manière, et il n’avait pas la moindre idée si, dans le cas où elle était techniquement réalisable, elle ferait plus de dégâts politiques que de bien. Mais le concept d’intercepter un missile avant qu’il n’atteigne sa destination, ça c’était intéressant. Prévenir au lieu d’attaquer et de contre-attaquer. Plutôt qu’une guerre totale avec Dieu sait (Dieu le saurait-iel ?) combien de victimes, on pourrait juste l’étouffer dans l’œuf dès le début. L’arrêter avant qu’elle ne commence. Un Armageddon avec une fonction « Annuler ! » intégrée. Est-ce que ça pourrait fonctionner ? Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait ? 

C’était probablement plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraissait, se dit Crowley. Quand deux camps sont suffisamment prêts à en découdre pour lancer la première pierre, attraper la pierre dans les airs n’arrêtera pas le combat. Enfin, tout le monde y gagnerait peut-être un moment de répit. Le temps d’aller chercher d’autres pierres à jeter. Et donc l’adrénaline aurait peut-être une chance de retomber. 

Ou alors on n’aura fait qu’ajouter de l’huile sur le feu, bien sûr. Les gens se diraient « _Oh, alors comme ça ces Connards de Communistes / Porcs de Capitalistes allaient vraiment commencer la guerre ? Ils allaient vraiment tout détruire, juste pour prouver qu’ils en sont capables ? Alors ils vont voir ce qu’ils vont voir quand on va la recommencer les premiers !_ »

Mais même si cette stratégie ne fonctionnait pas à long terme, elle ferait gagner du temps à tout le monde, non ? Et le temps était toujours une bonne chose. Quand on a le temps, on peut réfléchir, on peut faire des choses. Si on avait seulement du _temps_ alors on avait une chance. En théorie, en tout cas.

Oui. Des tas de choses angoissaient Crowley.

Peut-être qu’Aziraphale avait raison, et que Crowley devrait avoir un peu plus la _foi_. Pas dans _l’ineffabilité_ ou dans le _bien commun_ (ne le faites pas rire), mais dans l’humanité elle-même. Leur instinct de survie était au moins aussi puissant que leur instinct d’auto-destruction, ce qui constituerait peut-être un genre de filet de sécurité. Il ne doutait pas qu’ils mettraient leurs doigts dans la prise de courant de l’univers juste pour voir ce qu’il se passerait. Mais ils auraient leur meilleur pote à côté d’eux, pour les encourager, prendre des notes, et, si besoin, éteindre le feu qui s’ensuivrait. 

Le démon éteignit la télévision en soupirant, et s’appuya sur le dossier du canapé, en essayant de rediriger son esprit vers des choses plus agréables. Après tout, plutôt que de s’inquiéter sur la potentielle destruction de la planète, il pourrait penser à des tas de choses plus agréables, ce n’était pas ça qui manquait. Les feuilletons, par exemple. Et les essuie-glaces, c’était une excellente invention. Les films de James Bond. The Velvet Underground. Toutes sortes de choses brillantes, intéressantes, excitantes et merveilleuses pour contenir son anxiété omniprésente.

Il regarda le combiné de téléphone pendant quelques instants, puis il l’attrapa et composa le seul numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur. 

« Salut, mon ange. C’est moi. »


End file.
